<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When day breaks and night falls by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536020">When day breaks and night falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Freddie lives in an adoption home but he wets the bed often,he's bullied for it.He has a comfort blankie and comfort Teddy,he's adopted by Brian may and Roger Taylor of Queen.they find out about Freddie's bed wetting problem when they go to change the sheets on Freddie's bed,find the sixteen year old,in a corner crying of embarrassment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/George Michael, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1982</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CAST:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie:17</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>George Michael:18</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brian May:thirty five</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Roger Taylor:33</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rami Malek:thirty six</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>John deacon:31</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Paul Prenter:34</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>....</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddies bullies:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Felix wessex:17</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dean Essex:18</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jack fields:18</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katherine Lace(Jacks girlfriend):19</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>......</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Seventeen year old Freddie lives in an adoption home but he wets the bed often,he's bullied for it.He has a comfort blankie and comfort Teddy,he's adopted by Brian may and Roger Taylor of Queen.they find out about Freddie's bed wetting problem when they go to change the sheets on Freddie's bed,find the sixteen year old,in a corner crying of embarrassment.<br/></em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>there is a plot twist where it comes out Freddie is actually Autistic causing his clingy,angry,sad,pouty moods.</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>..................</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>January 4th 1982,Monday</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Seventeen.I still wet the bed.I live in an adoption home,i'm Transgender too.Female to male.Miss Summers abuses me,every time i wet the bed,she makes me sleep in it and not changing the sheets.I have a comfort blankie and teddy.I know,i have the mindset of a toddler still.i don't know why.I want to be adopted,i've had three homes before but they were nice,i was sent back when i turned fifteen.they were nice about it,made it clear they did love me,just couldn't handle a teenager,i understood.</p><p>they let me keep a necklace,I get bullied for wetting the bed."Oi!Tranny",Miss summers.i was already up,showering.i ignored her,kept the door locked.I already packed a bag,i got dressed into clean underwear,hoodie,jeans,socks,trainers.brushed my hair and brushed my teeth.I unlock the door,"you're being adopted",she snarled.I ignored her tone of voice.grabbed my comfort teddy,  </p><p>i have everything,my comfort blankie in my bag.Miss summers pulled me by the arm,i didn't say anything,it hurts."Stop crying you fucking Tranny!",she screamed at me.i am crying,i hate being yelled at,hate being grabbed.Miss summers told them to take me,"Hi Freddie,i'm Roger and this is Brian,my husband",the blonde says."are you ready to come home with us?",the curly haired one asks,i'm shy"yes he is",Miss summer says,i glared at her,only to be smacked round the face.</p><p>I teared up."Stop fucking crying",she yelled at me.i held onto my comfort teddy,"Oh look the weakling is crying"My bullies taunt me.my new parents just watched it happen,i put my teddy into my bag.they taunted me more and more,it had me in tears and a panic attack.they cornered me,they have fun making me cry. </p><p>The only person who sticks up for me in this shitty place is George michael,he's my best friend."hey!Leave him alone!",i hear him say.they backed off from me"Freddie,breathe with me",he says."Come here",he says.he hugged me tightly"wow look two poofs hugging!",Felix laughs."ignore them Freddie",George says."did you get adopted?",i nodded.</p><p>George basically cares for me,he sleeps in the same room i do."i want to leave this place too",he says.he asked my new parents if he could take me,they agreed to it."come on Freddie,its alright,you've got me",George says."he's so weak",i try and ignore it"No",George pulled my hand away from my mouth.We got into George's car,"Freddie bear,look at me",i do."you know i love you",he says"mm",i hum.</p><p>"i'm always here for you bear,no matter the day",he says.he held my hand."what did they say?",he asked"don't wanna say",i mutter."that's okay",he says"did you have an accident again this morning?",i nodded."Miss summers yelled at me",i sniffle"don't cry bear,its okay,i always had accidents before i met you",he says. he pulled up right behind my new parents car"come on bear,i'll come with you",he says,i nodded.i got out the car,George took my hand with a smile.</p><p>"Freddie?do you want to see your new bedroom?",they ask."its okay",George says,i nodded"he doesn't talk much",George says for me."How long have you two known each other?",my new dad(Roger)asked."Since he was ten,i was eleven",George says."i'm a year older than Freddie",he added.</p><p>George hands them the notebook,it doesn't say i wet the bed every night.I was shown to my new bedroom,George squeezed my hand.Big boys don't cry."We don't mind you staying,we saw how horrible you both are treated at that place",i look at George,pouting.he got his stuff,he was quick. </p><p>he put his stuff away"come on,lets go downstairs",he says.he held my hand,the day got later and later.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">January fifth 1982,Tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Good Morning,Freddie",i hear George say,i whimper"did you have an accident?",he asked,i nodded."go shower",he says"i'll,join you in a minute",he says.i whined."Fine",he says.we undressed together.he helped me get my binder off,he washed my hair for me."I know bear",he says.we finished our shower.he helped me get my binder on,i put on a hoodie and jeans.</p><p>George drove us to school,my new parents at work."Oh my lord,its the weak boy!",my bullies laugh.i whimpered,staying by George's side.of course my bullies beat me up,called me names."leave him alone!",George stands up for me,i stay in his side.We were all called to the principles office.George held my hand. </p><p>"George,Freddie you two can leave if you want to,i wont stop you",the principle says.George and myself drove back home,he cleaned up my cuts."I know it stings honey bear",George cooed.he grabbed my comfort blankie and comfort teddy.i took them.We cuddled on the sofa when my parents walked in"you two are home early,what happened?",papa(Brian)asked.</p><p>I look at George,he told them everything.then dad(Roger) walked into George and i's shared room."why does it spell like piss?",he asked,i whimpered."Can i tell them?",George asked,i nodded."Freddie,has a problem with wetting the bed,he has since we first met.i basically cared for him,he's got the mind of a toddler.its normal to see him not speak,he's fussy with food,don't ever touch his comfort blankie or teddy",George says.</p><p>"he's insecure about wetting the bed,its best not to yell at him when he does",George gave me a smile which i hid my blushing cheeks behind my blankie.George bent in front of me,"Freddie?Will you smile for me?",he asked.I shook my head being cheeky,"please honey bear?For me?i want to know where that beautiful smile is",he says,i pull down my blankie"there it is!",I snuggle into his arms.</p><p>"you two are cute together",dad says.I think this is my forever home,"are you two wanting dinner?",papa asked,i look at George,he nodded.They made us dinner,I was tired.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">January sixth 1982,Wednesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I didn't have an accident.yet.i hit my alarm off."Freddie,its time to get up honey bear",i hear George coo."don't wanna Mikey",i whined."did you have another accident?",he asked,i shook my head.I hid behind my blankie,"where's that smile?",he asked."i dunno",i say cheekily."are we sure,its not here?",he tickled my tummy.i giggle,"and its not here?",he tickled under my arms."No",i smile cheekily.</p><p>"What about here?",he tickled under my chin.i squeal."there's the smile",he says.i blush,hiding my cheeks with my blankie,cuddling my teddy."Knock knock",papa(Brian)," Its open",George says,i hid my face with my blankie.i'm in one of my clingy moods."you're not in trouble but,we got ahold of Freddie's medical records,he's Autistic",he says.</p><p>"i'm not gonna leave you bear",George says.he kissed my cheek,"we wont give you up ever",dad says."its okay Freddie,you can talk",George says."he doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to,we're comfortable with whatever",dad says.i have a soft smile on my face."what would you two say to coming to the studio with us?",he asks.George talks for me when i really don't want to"we'll come",George says.</p><p>dad left the room,"guess who called?",George asked"Who?",i ask"your doctor,he said you can start T anytime this week",he says."R Really?",i ask,being clingy"yes bear",he says.we got dressed.</p><p>i grab my comfort blankie and comfort teddy"good Morning",papa says.i wanted to speak up.George squeezed my hand,i let out a squeak"Morning"i squeaked it out.There's a cute boy in my English class at school,his name is Dylan,i think he likes me.</p><p>"Someone's a little blushy",dad smiled. </p><p>I hid my face behind my blankie,</p><p>my phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Dylan,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"is this Freddie from English?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y Yes"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"This is Dylan,i was wondering if you would go to the winter dance with me?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S...Sure"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am shy though"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I know,you are quite quiet in class,thats cute"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you really think so?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"mhmm,see you tomorrow,cutie &lt;3"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Freddie?",i look at George,still hiding my face with my blankie,"Will you go to the winter dance with me?",he asked.I just got a date to the dance,i ran to my room with my blankie and teddy.I broke down crying."Freddie?can i come in?its papa",i...its open",i mumble."what's wrong?",he asked.</p><p>I wrote it out,"<em><b>i have a date to the winter dance,i dont want to break Georges heart.....</b></em>",i wrote."come here,i want to show you something",he says,i hesitated.I grabbed my comfort blankie,holding it over my mouth."This was from when i was your age,This was my first date with him.",papa says.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">January 7th 1982,Thursday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up to an empty bed,"M Mikey"i whimper"i'm right here Freddie",i hear him say."i only went to shower",he says."come here",i laid in his arms."i didn't mean to leave you",he apologises" 'S fine Mikey",i say.he kissed my cheek,i hid my blushing cheeks behind my blankie."will you go to the dance with me?",he asked."i..I have a date to the dance Mikey",i say."who is it?",he asked"the cute boy in my English class,Dylan",i blush.</p><p>"oh okay",dammit.just had to blurt it out.I showered alone before putting on a hoodie and jeans,i have my suit in my bag with my comfort blankie and teddy,grabbed my phone,put it in my pocket."do you want me to drive you to school?",George asked.i nodded.</p><p>he drove me to school,walked me to English."i'll come get you after class,i promise",George says,kissing my cheek."hug",i pout."alright,come here then",he hugged me tightly."I love you",he says"you too Mikey",i say.I go and sit down,I saw Dylan.he looked at me,i look away blushing.</p><p>Class ends,i walk to George.I have a free period next so does George.We sat in the common area of the school,I saw Dylan,i again i blush.the dance soon came around.George helped me into my suit,he did my tie for me."look at you",he cooed"you look so handsome",he says.he puts on his suit.he took my hand.Dylan walked up to me"May i?",he asked,i was blushing hard.I took his hand.George ruffled my hair,</p><p>I sat with George,"alright,everyone,we have a special guest or four ,Ladies and gents,guys and gals,QUEEN!",the principle says.Dylan had asked me out,i said yes but i caught him kissing another guy.i broke it off with him.George wrapped his arm around me,"I know you're tired,so am i",he says."i can't drive us home,"he says"why?",i ask yawning."My cars busted",he says,running his hand through my fluffy midnight locks.</p><p>I saw my parents,they caught me staring,i blushed,hiding my face in my blankie.they had introduced me to the other two,uncle John and uncle Rami."we'd like to make an announcement",oh no."Roger and i would like to announce we adopted,if he's not embarrassed,would he like to join us?",papa looked at me,i was blushing hard,i hid my cheeks with my comfort blankie.</p><p>"go on honey bear",George says"No",i refused"is someone embarrassed?",i nodded."Y yes",i stammer."awe,well looks like he's embarrassed",dad says.Uncle John made them stop embarrassing me even more."M..Mikey,c can we go",i ask,he nodded,we walked outside."I know you want to go home,so do i honey bear,my cars busted",George says,keeping an arm around me.</p><p>We go back inside,i was falling asleep."stay awake honey bear",George says"tired Mikey",i say"i know bear",he says.papa walked up to us."come on you two",he says.we walk to the car,i fell asleep in george's lap.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">January 8th 1982,Friday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Honey bear,wakey wakey",i hear George coo softly.I whined."did you have an accident?"I nodded."come on,i'll run you a bubble bath",he says,smiling.i strip down to boxers,kept my binder on.George washed my hair for me,he helped me out the bath,i dried off,put on a clean binder,clean boxers.new hoodie and jeans with fluffy socks!</p><p>brushed my hair and teeth,we go downstairs."good Morning",dad and papa say.I rub my eyes,"someone's sleepy",papa says,i nodded,i pulled my blankie to cover my face a little bit."we do have to go the doctors,to get your medication,a check up for both of you",dad says,we nodded</p><p>"Freddie's tired,i think the embarrassment got to him",George teased,i glared at him.dug my nails into his hand."alright sorry",he says."<em><b>Mikey?will you got out with me?be my boyfriend?</b>"</em>,i wrote,blushing"yes",he says.We had breakfast,George braided my hair"you look so Adorable Freddie bear",George says making me hide my blushing cheeks ,i gripped my blankie.</p><p>"shoes on boys",dad says.i got mine on,did up the laces.George put on his Converse,brushed out his hair.always wanting to look perfect.I sat whining at him,"in a minute bear",he says.I kept whining and pouting,gripping my comfort blankie and comfort teddy.he grabbed his jacket,i grab mine,put it on."do it up",George says,i pouted."please bear?",he asks,i shook my head.</p><p>he put his jacket on,"Freddie?Are you scared bear?",i nodded."come give me a hug",George says,i snuggle into him.George kissed my cheek,</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doctors appointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Felix Taylor~Beyrand~17</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">January 8th 1982,Friday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>We all got into dads car,i curled up next to George."i can't get over how cute you two are together",dad says,i blushed."Freddie's like my baby",George says,i elbowed him.we pull up to the doctors.I got out with george,i held my comfort blankie and teddy in two hands,close to me.We were both signed in,i sat with George,swinging my legs.</p><p>George and i played with the toys,i'm Autistic."Freddie Taylor May?and George michael",The doctor called.George took my hand,I was starting to trust my new parents.I look at papa,used the pout with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>he put me on his hip.We go into the exam room,papa puts me down next to George.My doctor walks in,"oh Freddie,how nice to see you again",she says."Hi",i squeak."you ready to start T?",she asked,i nodded."Anything you didn't tell us?",dad asked,i pout at George,"can i tell them?",i nodded"Freddie's Trans,Female to male.he didn't want to say anything,he came out to me when he was eleven,Somehow Miss Summers found out and started taunting Freddie",George says.</p><p>My doctor,Dr Leah Alexandra came back in with the first T injection"boxers down",she says.i took a breath,i pull down my boxers."Ready Freddie?",i nodded.George held my hand,the injection went in.after a few seconds,it came out."all done Freddie",Dr Alexandra says,rubbing my back.dad and papa dropped us off at school.</p><p>I went to class alone,with my comfort teddy and comfort blankie in my bag.I sat down in English,started drawing.the bell rang,i was late to my next class,i bumped into someone"Sorry",they say"i...its,f fine",i stammer"Jim,Jim Hutton",he says"Freddie May"i say."do you want to walk to class?",he asked"Sure",i say.</p><p>
  <em><b>(George,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Freddie bear?Where are you?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"oh,i was late to my next class",</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"oh...."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mikey"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"bear,"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i might need my room tonight"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"why?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"for me to know,im autistic"</em>
</p><p>"w...W would you l like to come over?",i ask Jim"Sure,what time?",he asked"five?",he nodded.turns out we have the same class,We sat together.Then who should walk in?My bullies from the adoption home."Oh my lord,the weaklings here!",Katherine laughs.i looked away,They taunted me.i tried not to shed a tear.</p><p>"awe,is he gonna cry?",Jack laughs.I bit my lip."he's gonna cry",Felix says.i caught the eye of George,The teacher let it happen"Leave him The fuck alone!",George says.i ran to George with my bag.i started crying,"its alright Freddie,i'm here now",he says.we were all sent to the principle,even Jim was."Freddie honey bear,its alright",George says.</p><p>"Freddie?Are you okay?",Jim asked"yeah,i'm just over sensitive",i say."and Autistic",i glared at george.my mood was put off,"are you two together?",Jim asked"ye~",i cut off George"No",i wasn't in the mood,i get taunted by my bullies everyday.they make me cry,its put off my mood.My parents were called,the story got twisted"Freddie?",papa.i ran to him.he picked me up"hey now,what happened?",he asked me.i point at my bullies.</p><p>"words please",he cooed."they.....They taunted me",i sniffle.he hands me my comfort blankie.my Math teacher came running in,she twisted the whole story."My son would never do that",dad says. </p><p>"The three taunting him have been doing it since we first adopted him",papa says."Is this true?",the principle asked me,i nodded."take the rest of the day off",he says.George and i got into the car."you two have a dentist appointment",papa says,i whimper."is someone scared?",dad asked,i nodded.after ten minutes of driving,we pulled up the dentist.</p><p>"come on",papa says."up?",i ask."okay",he picks me up."did you have an accident this morning?",i nodded"i'm not mad",he says"promise?",i ask"i promise",he says</p><p>"What if i bought you diapers,would that help?",i nodded.We were signed in,I held my comfort blankie to my face."Freddie Taylor may?George Michael?",The dental assistant calls."George you first",dad tells him.</p><p>After five minutes,George is done,i whimpered.i didn't want to,"Freddie?do you want me to lay in the chair with you?",papa asked,i nodded.he does,he held my hands.I was soon done"you were so brave",papa says,i giggled like a child."maybe the tickle monster knows how to get you giggling",dad cooed.</p><p>"you coming George?",papa asked"No,i'll uh walk",George says"Mikey",i pout.</p><p>"bear?",he says"what is it?",he asked"Cuddles",i pout.he walked away,i sat in the front with papa,my legs crossed.We bought diapers for me,"who's doing it,me or dad?",papa asked"papi!",i squeal,he whisked me up in his arms..he laid me on my bed"get your tooshie up",i giggled.he put a diaper under my tooshie,he does it up.</p><p>i pull up my jogging bottoms and put on a hoodie.</p><p>I grab my comfort blankie and teddy."what is it?",dad asked"Up!",i pout.papa picked me up,George came home."who wants hot chocolate?",dad asked"I do!",i squeal."okay then sweetness",papa ruffled my hair.</p><p>George ran off to our room.I got my hot chocolate"what do you say?",they ask"tank you!",i giggle behind my drink,i drank it.dad cuddled with me on the sofa when the doorbell rang.papa pulled a blanket on us,i kept my comfort teddy and comfort blankie with me."Brian honey?",a woman's voice calls out,dad and papa look at each other.</p><p>"on here mother",papa says.keeping his arm around me,i'm laying on his chest."Who's this?",a man asks."Our son",dad spoke up this time.George?Where are you when i need you.</p><p>i caught George at the top of the stairs,we're stuck in an Awkward situation.i hid my face with my comfort blankie.George sat at the top of the stairs,pouting."Who's that?",the same man asked,this time a little more louder"Dad,do you mind",papa says to his dad?</p><p>"George,come on,its only my parents",papa sighs.i sat up with papa."first of all,this is Freddie ,Rog and i's son,he's Autistic,please,keep your voice down,second of all",he was cut off by george"i'm George,i live here with them,i take care of Freddie",George says.i kicked George,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">January 9th 1982,Saturday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"bear,wake up",i hear George say.I whined at him,"its time to get up",he says" 'S Saturday",i whine.My parents walked in,George wouldn't let go of me.I was getting uncomfortable,whining at him.I kept kicking george,he wouldn't let go.</p><p>he gripped tighter,i was panicking.dad pulled George off me,papa picked me up"hey shh,its okay",he cooed.he changed my diaper,i can't help having accidents.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Jim,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"H...Hey Jim,you wanna s stay over?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Sure,what time?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"maybe n n now"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"sure,im on my way"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"what is it sweetness?",papa asked"C...Can a f friend stay o over?",i stammered"of course",,they smile.I went to get dressed,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair."my bear is happy",George says,i stay away from him."Freddie?",i turn around"why are you avoiding me?",he asked.</p><p>"<b> you hurt me,you wouldn't let go!</b> ",i wrote"i'm sorry",he says"<em>dont hug me</em>",i wrote.</p><p>Jim arrived,We go to the spare room which i use as my room when i want to be alone.its got all my stuff."you're cute Freddie",he says"Really?",i ask"yes",he says."is there anything you feel comfortable telling me?",he asked"i'm Autistic,i uh....have accidents...",i say."you wet the bed?",i nodded."Freddie,that's normal",he says."i've done it once or twice",he says</p><p>I go and put on boxers,binned the diaper.i kept my comfort blankie with me.it hit lunch"boys!Lunch is ready!",dad calls.i bolted downstairs,Jim sat next to me.I like Jim,i think he likes me.I already had my T injection,"Freddie?Can i ask you something?",Jim asks"Y..You j just did",i stammer.he smiled."I've liked you for a long time ,i was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend?",he asked.i blushed hard.</p><p>"Yes,i will",i squeak."i have something for you",he says,he slips a Winnie the pooh ring on my finger,i blushed."i have one too",he says."C....C.Can i...K...Kiss you?",i stammered."you don't have to ask",he says.he gently cupped my cheek.he pressed his lips onto mine,i blushed.felt my cheeks heat up.i pull my blankie over my cheeks.</p><p>"Care to cuddle?",he asked,i took his hand.I look back at George,i finally have the boy of my dreams! </p><p>Jim changed,so did i.We cuddled in bed."D..Don't even t think about it",i stammered again.he tickled my tummy,i squealed."awe,you're so adorable",he says.i blush.he wrapped his arm around me,stroking my back,that made me fall asleep.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">January 10th 1982,Sunday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up next to my boyfriend."Morning",he says"Morning"i yawned.I bolted to the bathroom.i had an accident during the night.I showered,got dressed with a cute hoodie and jeans.socks on,trainers on.brushed my teeth,brushed my hair."Good morning",Jim wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>I have a binder on,"i have something planned for us today",he smiled"oh really?",i ask,breaking my shy self."mhmm,i set up a date just for us two",he says.We kissed again."you're adorable",he says.i blushed,once again hiding my face with my blankie.</p><p>We go downstairs,"Morning"papa kissed my forehead."Morning papi",i smile.he ruffled my hair,I giggle cutely.we sat and ate,"Morning honey bear",George says,Jim took my had in his.then george exploded."Freddie,i thought you loved me!How could you cheat on me?!",he asks,papa took my blankie,i didn't want it ruined.</p><p>"I don't love you George,i know you want to take care of me,i'm seventeen,childish,i know.I can take care of myself,you babied me to much.I need to grow up sometime,so do you",i say."I love Jim more than you,i only put up with being Taunted because i know you end up making them stop.i'm a wimp,i know.they bullied me since the day i walked into that adoption home! I let it happen! I let Miss Summers abuse me.I was given up by my bio parents,they loved my bio sister and brother over me ,i was to be given up,i haven't seen them in seven years.Its on my mind,every fucking day George,get over yourself and grow up",i say.</p><p>I took my blankie,ran to my room,crying.i cried into it,its my comfort blankie."Freddie Teddy?Can i come in?",dad asks"mm",i hum."come here",he held me on his lap.rocking me."you had all right to stand up for yourself,we know George can be over bearing",dad says"he is"i say"what do you mean?",he asked</p><p>"he controlled my life the minute i was given up and put in that place,kept me in my room,wasn't allowed outside.the only times i managed to get outside was when he was at school.i would be hidden away with my teddy,being a kid.then once i turned fifteen.it got worse,the taunting started.George would make them stop,then it would happen away,i started shutting myself away,that's when i came out as Trans to him.I started wearing a binder everyday.faking sick to be left alone",i say.</p><p>"did George ever hurt you?"he asked"yeah......he did...Sexually,he....he fuck,raped me",i say."i stayed quiet about it,aborted the baby,i was fifteen,to young for a kid,he was sixteen.I hated cuddling with him at night,he would grip me tightly and it hurt to much,i started sleeping alone",i say... </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>